1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for preventing automobile crashes by using a photonic quantum ring laser array, and more particularly, to a sensor for preventing automobile crashes by collecting information such as a distance between automobiles, speed, and acceleration by using a phenomenon that a photonic quantum ring laser emits light rays having different wavelengths associated with varying angles of the radiation from the photonic quantum ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure and feature of the photonic quantum ring laser is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0288612 granted on 8 Feb. 2001 based on an application filed on 19 Jan. 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cPhotonic Quantum Ring Laser Diode, Array Thereof, and Manufacturing Methodxe2x80x9d. An example of an angle and altitude measuring apparatus using the photonic quantum ring laser is disclosed in detail in another Korean Patent No. 10-0260271 granted on 4 Apr. 2000 based on an application filed on 3 Feb. 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cAngle and Altitude Measuring Apparatus Using the Photonic Quantum Ring Laserxe2x80x9d.
In the conventional technology to Korean Patent No. 10-0288612, an optical spectrum analyzer is employed as a means for detecting and analyzing a reflected laser beam. However, since the optical spectrum analyzer is quite expensive, it is in adequate to commercialize the above technology.
In the conventional technology according to Korean Patent No. 10-0260271, since the optical spectrum analyzer and the photonic quantum ring laser are configured as separate apparatuses to measure an angle, carrying and management of the apparatus is difficult. Also, since the optical spectrum analyzer, when installed at an automobile, must be attached at an accurate position corresponding to the angle of reflected laser beam and there must not be movements, installing the apparatus in an actual automobile requires accurate alignment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical sensor for preventing automobile crashes by using a combination of an inexpensive commercial photodiode and a filter, replacing an expensive optical spectrum analyzer.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated single chip by incorporating a filter-photodiode system or a grating-ccd system, and a photonic quantum ring laser array to facilitate installation thereof at an actual automobile.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sensor for preventing automobile crashes by automatically operating an alarming device or controlling a steering wheel or braking system when an object or automobile approaches within a predetermined distance by using data for the distance between automobiles, speed, and acceleration.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a sensor for preventing automobile crashes comprising a photonic quantum ring laser array for lasing light beams having different wavelengths according to the view angle, a reflection unit for reflecting the light beams emitted from the photonic quantum ring laser array, and a detection unit for the light beams reflected by the reflection unit.
It is preferred in the present invention that the photonic quantum ring laser array and the detection unit are integrated into a single sensor chip.
It is preferred in the present invention that the integrated sensor chip and the reflection unit form a predetermined angle.
It is preferred in the present invention that the photonic quantum ring laser array and the reflection unit form a predetermined angle.
It is preferred in the present invention that the reflection unit has a cubic mirror structure.
It is preferred in the present invention that the detection unit comprises a band-pass optical filter for passing a laser beam having a particular wavelength among the reflected laser beams, and a photodiode for generating a voltage corresponding to the laser beam having the particular wavelength passing through the band-pass optical filter.
It is preferred in the present invention that the band-pass optical filter is a multi-layer type dielectric filter.
On the other hand, the detection unit can be replaced by an alternative system consisting of a grating and a 1-dimensional CCD array, which can have a better resolving power than the filter-photodiode system.